


Oggetti semplici, ricordi preziosi

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, mutanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giunge al rifugio un nuovo arrivato con la sua sciarpa bianca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oggetti semplici, ricordi preziosi

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt sciarpa (seconda missione, seconda settimana) del COWT3 di maridichallenge

Il lato contemporaneamente positivo e negativo di vivere nel rifugio era, come avevano subito imparato Alfred e Matthew al loro arrivo, che tutti sapevano di tutti. Ad esempio, tutti sapevano che, quattro anni dopo essere arrivati al rifugio, Alfred e Matthew ancora stavano aspettando  Arthur e che Tino, il loro responsabile, non se la sentiva di infrangere le loro speranze con la verità. Così tutti rispettavano la sua volontà, temendo di essere vittime della furia del piccolo ma potente uomo.  
Fu così che, all’arrivo di Ivan, una calda giornata di maggio, la notizia era già di pubblico dominio prima ancora che si fosse vista la faccia del diretto interessato. Per i più curiosi, inoltre, girava una strana voce, molto probabilmente messa in giro da Gilbert, che vedeva Ivan scappato da un Ospedale, non prima però di essere impazzito. Nella mente curiosa ed estremamente attiva di Alfred, Ivan aveva l’aspetto di un pazzo, come un bambino se lo potrebbe immaginare: occhi spiritati, volto emaciato, capelli disordinati, bocca contorta, e magari aveva anche la gobba. Aveva parlato a lungo del nuovo arrivato con Matthew, eccitato, con tanto di vivide descrizioni di come lo immaginava, mentre suo fratello aveva provato paura.  
Fortunatamente per lui, Ivan non era niente di simile a ciò che Alfred si era immaginato. Era un ragazzino poco più grande di loro, completamente normale se non per la sua robustezza e il fatto che facesse venire i brividi a chiunque, e non solo per la sua capacità di mutante di raffreddare l’ambiente circostante. Anche l’unica cosa di valore che diceva di possedere, una lunga sciarpa bianca sempre attorno al suo collo, era normale.  
Forse a causa della delusione che aveva causato nel piccolo Alfred, forse perché erano veramente cane e gatto o forse perché erano troppo simili, lui ed Ivan scoprirono nei giorni seguenti di detestarsi a vicenda.

“Quello lì è veramente pazzo!” esclamò Alfred parlando con Matthew una sera. “Ieri ha quasi congelato Yong Soo che gli ha toccato la sciarpa!”  
“Aveva già detto che non voleva che nessuno gli si avvicinasse.” disse Matthew.  
“Ha congelato Yong!”  
“Tu hai quasi rotto tutti i denti ad Alejandro che non ti aveva fatto niente, giusto l’altro giorno.” fece notare Matthew.  
Alfred ebbe almeno la decenza di arrossire, prima di rispondere, testardo, “Mi aveva preso in giro!”  
“Chiamarti bambino se hai solo undici anni non è ‘prendere in giro’, Alfred. Devi ringraziarlo se non ti ha ustionato.”  
“Non stiamo parlando di lui!” disse Alfred, cambiando subito discorso. Matthew sospirò, sapendo meglio di tutti che mai suo fratello avrebbe ammesso di aver sbagliato. “Davvero, Matt, Ivan è pazzo! È solo una sciarpa!”  
Matthew scrollò le spalle, perplesso quanto Alfred.

Per Matthew ed Alfred, abituati a non avere niente se non loro stessi ed Arthur, era difficile comprendere che la sciarpa di Ivan non era ‘solo una sciarpa’. Parlando con Tino di ciò che era accaduto a Yong Soo, l’uomo gli aveva spiegato che ognuno di loro aveva qualcosa di caro da cui non si voleva separare.  
“Per me e Berwald è Hanatamago” spiegò, indicando il piccolo cagnolino bianco. “Prima che fossimo costretti a salutarci, Hana apparteneva a tutta la nostra famiglia.”

“A cosa tengo? Questa collana.” rispose Gilbert ai due, per una volta con un tono serio e nostalgico. Da sotto alla maglia tirò fuori una vecchia collana che mostrò ad entrambi. “Apparteneva al vecchio Fritz.”  
Colpiti dall’improvvisa tristezza sul volto del loro amico, Alfred e Matthew non chiesero chi fosse Fritz.

Era chiaro che la sciarpa di Ivan fosse come Hanatamago o la collana di Gilbert, ormai, ma Alfred e Matthew ancora non capivano il perché fosse davvero così importante. Un oggetto era pur sempre un oggetto, ed entrambi ne avevano fatto a meno a lungo.  
Fu grazie ad un nuovo litigio con Ivan, che entrambi finalmente compresero.  
Alfred aveva fatto un commento poco piacevole sulla famosa sciarpa, ma Ivan, anziché arrabbiarsi e congelare le vicinanze, sorrise dolcemente ad entrambi.  
“Oh, giusto, voi non avete niente” disse, colorando il suo tono con finta pietà. Quanto l’avrebbe voluto picchiare Alfred! Matthew però lo tratteneva con una mano poggiata sul suo polso. “Questa è un regalo delle mie sorelle, prima di essere stati costretti a separarci. Il vostro compagno Arthur non vi ha lasciato niente? Non avete niente in sua memoria? Forse non teneva a voi…”  
Il tocco di Matthew sul polso di Alfred si tramutò in una stretta presa, che però non bastò a fermare il bambino.

“Non è giusto.” borbottò Alfred, in piedi in un angolino, quando Matthew lo raggiunse di nascosto da Tino.  
  
“Hai picchiato Ivan, è normale che tu sia in castigo.” replicò Matthew.  
Per un lungo attimo entrambi rimasero in silenzio, fino a quando esordì, guardando Matthew negli occhi, preoccupato e confuso, sussurrando, “Pensi che Ivan abbia ragione? Che non abbiamo niente per ricordare Arthur?”  
“Ecco perché avete litigato!” esclamò Tino, comparendo improvvisamente dietro i bambini. Alfred e Matthew saltarono sul posto, voltandosi e guardando Tino in faccia.  
L’uomo sorrise, facendo cenno ad entrambi di avvicinarsi e piegando le gambe per raggiungere la loro altezza. Dopo aver controllato che non fosse arrabbiato, - nessuno voleva far arrabbiare Tino – si avvicinarono a lui a passi insicuri.  
“Non avete oggetti materiali come una sciarpa, né un cagnolino.” sussurrò ad entrambi. “Arthur non aveva niente del genere da lasciarvi. Però qualcosa l’avete. Avete una casa, adesso. Siete al sicuro, con me e Berwald, e tutto questo perché Arthur vi ha guidati e protetti per tanto tempo. Non vi serve un oggetto, perché avete Arthur qui.” Le dita di Tino toccarono il petto dei bambini, proprio sopra al loro cuore. “E vedete questo rifugio grazie a lui.”  
Alfred e Matthew si guardarono, comunicando silenziosamente tra di loro con gli occhi. Poi, improvvisamente, abbracciarono Tino.  
“Grazie.”  
“Non c’è di che.” sussurrò Tino. Gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli, prima di ritrarsi. “E adesso, Alfred, tu torni in castigo. Matthew anche tu. Sapevi che non dovevate parlare.”  
Entrambi i bambini si lamentarono. Però, mentre prendevano posto in angoli diversi, un sorriso attraversò i loro volti. Anche mentre erano in castigo, Arthur era con loro.


End file.
